Reminiscence
by Kitsune-ohime-sama
Summary: Everything always seemed so rushed and quick to go pass to Sasuke. Family. Money. Friends. Lovers. Everything was just too quick. They just never seemed to stay, even more so when there's an entire part of his childhood that seemed to have just went up into flames, a forbidden past that held secrets to everything. YAOI SasuNaru AU


**Pairings:**

**SasuNaru/Magnet Shipping **

I got into Chasing Cars by Snow Patrol, so now this story has been inspired by it. Will I ever get to my requested and bringing-back-the-old stories this year? Unsure. My school year has been pretty rocky and I really want all As for my classes plus, I've been busy moving so it might be a while till I get anything out that I would normally whiz out in a snap. :/

Though, I think that if Reminiscence get off the ground by five chapters, I can start on Three Words.

**Summary: **Everything always seemed so rushed and quick to go pass to Sasuke. Family. Money. Friends. Lovers. Everything was just too quick. They just never seemed to stay, even more so when there's an entire part of his childhood that seemed to have just went up into flames, a forbidden past that held secrets to everything. (Subject to change)

**Warnings:** AU/Alternate Universe (I was OH-SO tempted to put this in Ninjaverse, but then, I thought that this would be great practice for my Request Story: Three Words, which is also AU.)

I don't believe there is anything else. OH WAIT! Horrible, cliché plot! YEAH! TOTALLY ONE OF THE WARNINGS! :D

**I really hope for positive feedback considering that any and all ideas I've had were Kingdom Hearts, Yu-Gi-Oh (Duel Monsters and 5Ds), and Hetalia: Axis Powers and not Naruto. ^^"**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

_"Please-please! Don't die!"_

_A heart-broken voice cries through the night. It stopped abruptly when violent coughing is heard and is replaced with heavy sobs and a more frantic cry._

_"Please! Help! Anyone!"_

_Eyes that betrayed so many of its owner's emotions looked around crazily, hoping, praying, that someone from the growing, yelling crowd would rush up and help. They wouldn't care who, as long as the person, their closest, didn't die. Not after everything that happened. He couldn't let them go, not again._

_"H-hey... don't... cry. You look... terrible... when you do..."_

_The scratchy voice was interrupted by more coughing and the yelling of the crowd. Sirens blazed through the air. The arriving police and an ambulance parted the crowd as if it was Moses and the sea. The eyes could not show any more relief than they could at that moment as they looked back down at fading orbs._

_"You're going to be okay... just... just don't move... don't talk... please... just stay awake."_

"Stay awake."

* * *

_**Reminiscence; Chapter 1**_

A weary sigh filled the lavish, spacious office. The one who had done it, went by the name Uchiha Sasuke. He was not yet finished with the before high amount of paperwork that laid on his desk. He was almost done. He was always done before lunch, not after. Never after.

Sasuke just went through it like it was nothing, like a hungry, homeless person went through an all-you-can-eat buffet. It was an ability most torture-subjects of paperwork wished to have at their disposal. However, while others praised such a thing, Sasuke cursed it.

He hated the speed, it was like anything else in his life. There was just so many things he could never have a firm hold of. Things others flaunted to him unknowingly.

The workers outside his office were constantly talking about their families and who just got married or who just had a baby and what kind of gifts would be presented to them. Maybe, on a rather unlucky day, he would hear the love lives of some of his more... passionate employees.

Sometimes, he'd slow down to hear the little chit-chats, but he'd never join them. He had nothing good to say and he wasn't much of a "social person", as many would call him, to begin with.

Any person who knew his name at least would _love_ to be him. After all, Sasuke was the head of a very successful electronic company (Sharingan), considered so "gorgeous" that he had girls (and the occasional boy) flocking around him as if he was a light and they were the moths at nearly every huge event (that he merely attended for business reasons only), and had a vast fortune bestowed upon him thanks to his late father, Uchiha Fugaku. Sasuke didn't care much for it; he took more after his older brother Itachi, and _wished _that it was him who inherited the company instead of himself.

Currently, Itachi was most likely working from home because while he escaped being the head of the company, he didn't escape being the _executive. _It was shameless payback and Sasuke loved it while he could.

Sighing again, Sasuke stood from his chair and headed towards the door. He was almost done, though he seemed to have lost interest in whether he should allow Wal-Mart sell the Sharingan's products, and it was near lunch break. Maybe a little change of pace and time away from the office will help him.

As he walked to the elevator, his employees would bow in respect or call out his name in greeting. Sasuke nodded to each of them, not paying much attention to who it was. As soon as the elevator doors closed, whispers and murmurs erupted in the room.

In a particular cubicle, sat Inuzuka Kiba, Akimichi Chouji, and Nara Shikamaru. Kiba sat in his cubicle, gawking at the elevator. Kiba was a scruffy young man of 22 who had dark brown eyes and ruffled hair to match. He loved dogs and even dreamed of creating a kennel for them, but for now he was stuck raising the money to afford it by answering and forwarding calls to other levels of the building.

Chouji chewed noisily on his chips that he had snuck into work. He was a rather modest man who was big-boned and loved food. He rarely caused any trouble from which is why he was easily hired into company. His best friend, Shikamaru was the "average guy" as many would call him. He didn't want much nor did he need or do much. He was quite content with anyone respected this which made people wonder why he married his feisty wife, Temari.

Shikamaru stared at the elevator, feigning disinterest. To anyone who knew Shikamaru, they would know that he was thinking. Many people called him a "genius in disguise" but he never made much of a deal out of it, causing much uproar to the people who thinks he could do better than running errands for the head of the Sharingan company.

"Eh? Where's the boss going?" Kiba nearly exclaimed, causing many of his neighbors to turn and glare for his loudness before turning back to gossip. Shikamaru closed his eyes and sighed.

"Troublesome, you are, Kiba," Shikamaru lazily opened his eyes. "Obviously, he's going to lunch."

"Wha?" Kiba glanced over at the clock. It read 11:49 in the morning.

"Oh, what do ya know?" Kiba gave a sheepish grin before his eyes lit up. "Hey, how about we go to Ichiraku's for lunch? Uzumaki said he'd be able to give us his employee discount since he's on his 11 to 6 shift."

Shikamaru shrugged while Chouji nodded enthusiastically, much to engrossed with his chips to answer with a 'yes'. "Then, it's settled! We're going for ramen!" Kiba fist-pumped, once again drawing the attention of his fellow co-workers glares.

* * *

Sasuke strolled down the busy sidewalk, irritated by the rush. He should't be surprised considering how close it was to noon. Even most of his own employees were probably getting ready to eat their own lunches.

An illuminated sign hanging to the canopy of a restaurant caught his attention.

_Ichiraku's_

Slowing down to peer into the windows of the restaurant, he noticed that while filling up with people, it was quaint and homey-looking. The detail of the shop being in close walking distance to the company building was a minor plus.

Sasuke walked in, looking around warily for anyone might notice who he was, and sat down at a window seat. Almost immediately, a waiter came by to give him a menu. Impressed by the fast service, dark eyes sifted through the it before deciding on a simple Onigiri with tomatoes.

"Hey, are you ready to order?" A light voice called. Sasuke looked up to meet with a large notepad. His waiter's face hid behind it, but the Uchiha could tell that the waiter was a male for he wore the customary uniform of black pants while women were required to wear black skirts (They all wore a white dress shirt and ebony tie). The man also had bright yellow hair. It made him wonder if the young man dyed it that way for he has never seen such an obnoxious shade of yellow for hair.

Sasuke nodded, even though the waiter couldn't see it, and simply said, "Onigiri with tomatoes."

The sound of hasty writing stopped for a moment as if a little surprised, but carried on quickly enough. "Drink?"

"Water."

"Okay then!" The waiter said cheerily, "Your order won't take long, so sit tight."

The waiter left, leaving Sasuke to look around a little at the restaurant. It had tan, wooden flooring that shined from the overhead light bulbs. It wasn't a big place but it certainly couldn't be called small either. In fact, it seemed to only be so small because of the incoming people on their lunch break. There was a bar up front that was crowded with men laughing and wolf-whistling the passing waitresses, Sasuke rolled his eyes at them.

He had never been attracted to anyone in general. Sure, he had a few flings and one-night stands here and there but those were only because of promotion of the corporation or because he was too drunk to care what happened next. Never had he actually had a serious relationship.

"And here you go~," Sasuke looked back up to have his eyes meet with a waitress. She had dark brown hair tied into two buns and warm, hazel eyes to match. Her face, which held a hint of Chinese origin, went into a light grin at the unfamiliarity in Sasuke's eyes.

She wasn't his waiter, was the slightly cloudy message the girl received.

"Don't worry about your waiter," She jerked her head towards the left where the bar was. Curious, Sasuke looked over and could see the blond laughing with the men at the bar. Sasuke narrowed his eyes, discontented with his waiter. Was this restaurant really paying one of their employees to goof around with the customers? Hopefully not.

"He's not playing around, if that's what you're thinking," The business man looked back up at the woman who still had warm eyes on her co-worker. She looked about to explain what she meant, but Sasuke left her no time.

"Oh?" The bitter tone snapped her head back to him. Hazel and onyx eyes leveled each other into a glare for a few moments before the waitress closed her eyes in annoyance, mumbling lowly about why she tried with new customers. She opened them again, her eyes stern and no longer held the hint of warmth they once did.

"Enjoy," She grounded out in a non-peaceful way and she walked away, finally giving Sasuke some peace. He quickly ate, silently mulling the woman's words before deciding that she, too, did not seem to earn her pay if she made an argument with every other costumer.

He finished off his food and waited for his check which was, like most of the service, quick to arrive and quick to be taken away. As Sasuke walked back to his building, he was at least thankful that the wonderful taste of his lunch would make the rest of the day go by on a better note.

* * *

I don't know how waiter/waitressing works, but I know it's an art to behold. :,D

I actually hear from my mom's boyfriend that there's this one waitress who had so much spark and was so real that people kept requesting her and she had a larger section of the restaurant (IHOP) that she had to attend to and is being paid a lot of extra money because of it. So...if you don't understand this I will try to explain in future chapters.

Just know that Naruto will be the same way and will have these benefits.

So, this is more-so introductory than anything. I'm trying to make each chapter at least 1500 words so don't expect update after update when I have other stories to worry about. I had fully re-written the last part as to try to make the story longer, but I assure you that we'll see Naruto for sure next chapter.

You guys are probably confused, but trust me when I say that ALL OF THIS WILL MAKE SENSE IF I CAN ACTUALLY COMPLETE SUCH A HEAVY-DUTY STORY.

I most likely won't but I WILL TRY. Seriously, I only do this because I'd like to see how things turn out and to see how long I go before I veer off-topic. Nothing else really...which is why I NEED to finish this.

...

Sooooooo...yeah.

Review, fav, alert, whatever you people do. :P

_**~Kitsune-Ohime-Sama~**_

Onigiri: A Japanese dish that is basically white rice in a triangular shape wrapped in seaweed. (A friend of mine whose actually Japanese brought some to school. My other friend took a bite of the seaweed and spat it back out, causing all of us at the table to laugh)

PS: I need to make Chouji talk, but I can't think of lines for him! D: I really love him, tho. :3


End file.
